


Shield maiden

by Ladysnow1015



Series: Hija de hielo y fuego [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Female Jon Snow, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, R Plus L Equals J, Stark Sisters, women who figth with swords
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladysnow1015/pseuds/Ladysnow1015
Summary: En el que Jocelyn snow es secuestrada por los dioses antiguos a los 5 años y regresada las 15.UA-Masive





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> El deseo es una fuerza poderosa que se puede utilizar para hacer que las cosas sucedan  
> Anonimo

-Soy la Señora de Invernalia -Las palabras inocentes se mencionan niña y niña, y los demás niños se comportan como ser mayores, no se ha pensado, las palabras se han derramado entre los labios sin pensarlo.

El silencio se puede extender entre todos los presentes, de repente Lady Catelyn apropio de su ingenio, su normalmente hermoso rostro se desfigura por la furia que la ruta, lo siguiente que Jocelyn puede recordar con la respuesta como el golpe que se dirige a la mejilla derecha con tanta fuerza que logro tumbarla al suelo; El punzante dolor hizo que todo se pensara en fragmentar, mientras intentaba decir, solo logro caer de nuevo, pero se arregló para alejar de la enfurecida dama.

-Necia, Necia niña- grito ella enojada- Eres una bastarda y nunca serás la señora de Invernalia-.

Miradas de compasión fueron dirigidas a ella por parte de los que sirvieron. Ella se negó a llorar enfrente de ellos no les concedería el placer de ver una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla.

Así que en el momento de eso se escapó y corrió tan lejos como sus pequeños pies se podrían llevarla a cabo, sin pensar mucho en el bosque de los dioses y se arrodillo en el frente del árbol de corazón orando. Orando para que te llevaran el amargo y el doloroso resentimiento florecido en su pecho mientras que las lágrimas cesaban.

-¡¡Llévame, llévame lejos de aquí !! - le grito con furia en el árbol del corazón enfrente de ella que solo se reporta impávido ante su ira. De repente un viento frió y sobrenatural meció las rojas hojas de los árboles y una luz brillante le obligó a cerrar los ojos, el ultimo que logro ver en la sonrisa del árbol del corazón que antes había sido gritado con furia.

_**-Tus deseos serán cumplidos Jocelyn Snow-.** _


	2. Capitulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Tome una decisión y todavía me arrepiento de ella. Los huesos se sueldan. El arrepentimiento perdura para siempre”  
> El hombre del viento.

Ojos amatistas se abren a un mundo nebuloso y se cierran al instante. Ella gime de dolor, mientras lentamente la conciencia llega a ella lentamente, hay voces murmurando a la distancia y solo logra captar unas cuantas palabras antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro una vez más.

  
-No debiste traerla aquí-

  
-Es una hija de profecía.-

  
La segunda vez que volvió al mundo, fue más claro, con cuidado se sienta en un almadraque de paja cubierto de sabanas de lana áspera al contacto con su piel, ella mira a su alrededor y ve a alguien sentado en un taburete junto a su almadraque, una mujer de largos cabellos castaños, ojos ámbar y su piel alabastro brillaba con la luz del fuego que le daba un toque de suavidad a su rostro.  
-¿Don-dónde estoy?- pregunto Jocelyn bajo la mirada de esos inquietantes ojos ámbar que no se apartaban de ella.- ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto una vez más a pesar de la falta de respuesta de la mujer.

  
El tiempo paso y la incomodidad de la niña aumentaba al estar bajo el juicio de esos sobrenaturales ojos ámbar que parecían leer hasta los más profundos pecados, exponiéndolos al mundo para que todos pudieran observarlos y juzgarla.-Levántate y sígueme-la voz de la mujer irrumpió sus pensamientos.  
Jocelyn solo pudo ver como esta se dirigía a la salida de la pequeña choza en la que se encontraban, al llegar al umbral esta se detuvo y miro hacia atrás por encima de su hombro.- _Apúrate, niña no tenemos mucho tiempo y es mejor no hacer esperar a Dagda_ \- dijo esta para luego continuar con su camino como si ella no existiera.

  
Sin esperar más Jocelyn se levantó de la cama y corrió para alcanzar a la dama que se alejaba de esta a una velocidad considerable por un camino de piedra, caminaron juntas en silencio mientras Jocelyn observaba los alrededores del extraño lugar en el cual se encontraba.Aparte del camino de piedra el bosque parecía no haber sido tocado por el hombre y a pesar del frio invierno las flores de todos los colores se extendían a lo largo del gastado camino.

  
Las dos mujeres no tardaron mucho en llegar a una pequeña y demacrada cabaña decorada con el símbolo de una caldera en oro por todas partes. Al entrar el fuerte olor a hierbas logro causarle un leve mareo del que rápidamente se recompuso, la cabaña por dentro no parecía la gran cosa, había visto mejores cundo viajaba con su padre a los pueblos a los alrededores de Invernalia ,sillas de madera y tapetes deshilachados que a primera vista dejaban ver que lo que en algún momento había sido una ostentosa cabaña ahora se encontraba en las últimas instancias de gloria.-Dios sabe cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, Padre debe de estar preocupado- fue el primer pensamiento en coherente que pudo pensar en lo que a ella le parecía mucho tiempo, en una de las sillas se encontraba sentado un hombre ya mayor acunando una taza humeante y sus ojos ciegos para el mundo mirando fijamente a un punto por encima de su hombro.

  
-Siéntate hija- Una voz suave pero imperiosa voz saco de sus pensamientos a Jocelyn obligándola a mirar el objeto señalado por el hombre de aspecto frágil. Moviéndose lo más rápido que podía permitir se dirigió a la silla señalada y como se le ordenaba se sentó en ella.  
Una vez más el silencio reino en la habitación mientras esos extraños ojos nebulosos la escudriñaban de pies a cabeza, durante algunos segundo sintió como si su alma y su furo estuviera siendo observad y criticado con gran detenimiento.

  
- _El hielo y el fuego, dos elementos de naturaleza opuesta contenidos en un pequeño cuerpo mortal, fácil de someterse a sus sentimientos, un gran peso descansa sobre tus hombros, el largo invierno se acerca y solo aquel nacido del hielo y fuego podrá derrotar al mal que se oculta en las sombras_ -las palabras dichas por el hombre no sirvieron para nada más que inquietarla en lo más profundo de su ser y aumentar su deseo de volver a casa, a los brazos de su padre.

  
-Yo no tengo nada que ver con el hielo y fuego señor- dijo con Jocelyn con una voz pequeña- solo quiero volver a casa con mi padre y hermano- termino la niña con voz temerosa.

-Me temo que es imposible, solo podrás volver al lugar que llamas hogar cuando las estrellas vuelvan a alinearse-.

  
-¡¡NO!!Quiero volver a casa, ¡por favor! Señor déjeme volver a casa- interrumpió Jocelyn al anciano mientras lagrimas se acumulaban sus amatistas ojos.

  
-“Son nuestras elecciones, joven Jocelyn, las que muestran lo que somos- replico en anciano con voz suave y ligera intentando consolar a su joven carga.-Realizaste un deseo joven *Enya y tienes que pagar las consecuencias que este conlleva- termino este a la vez que su voz se volvía mas dura.

  
De repente un recuerdo paso rápidamente por su mente- _¡¡Llévame, llévame lejos de aquí!!- le grito con furia al árbol de corazón enfrente de ella que solo se encontraba allí impávido ante su ira_ \- la incredulidad que sentía debió haber sido reflejada en su rostro porque el rostro del anciano se suavizo, sus labios se movieron pero Jocleyn no podía escuchar nada en esos momentos su mete era un torbellino de recuerdos y pensamientos imposibles de conectar.

  
Lo último que paso por su mente antes que la oscuridad se llevara nuevamente fue la espeluznante sonrisa del árbol dios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me llevo años terminar este capitulo, tenia muchas ideas de como continuar pero no encontraba la manera de plasmarlo en una hoja de word.  
> Me he tomado la libertad de utilizar la religión y partes de la cultura del los celtas para darle vida a las dioses antiguos, la conexión de ellos con los mortales serán los arboles de dios, me los imagino como decaídos, demacrados y algo derrotados ya no tienen ese apoyo incondicional de los mortales en forma de oraciones y sacrificios , los andalos acabaron con gran parte de reino por así decir y establecieron un panteón que no ha hecho mas que ganar adeptos en todas parte incluyendo en menor medida al norte.  
> *Enya: nombre celta para niñas que significa pequeño fuego

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic así que no esperen que sea una obra de arte , soy solo una chica con ideas en la cabeza que no le permiten dormir, no puedo prometer actualizaciones regulares pero voy a intentar al menos una vez por semana


End file.
